fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aion
| kanji = アイオン | romanji = | titles = | story = The Myriad Things | image = | birthdate = | age = Appears 25 | race = Machias (Kai)/Machia Beast | gender = Genderless ~presumed Male | height = 5'7 | weight = 220 | hair color = White | affiliation = Seireiden | previous affiliation = Genisys | guild mark location = Chest | occupation= Scientist Council of Eight Member | base of operations = Hakkōichiu | teams = Council of Eight | status = Active | family = | partners = | previous partners = | alignement =None | curse = | magic =Archive Dark Écriture Machina Soul Metallic Thunder Dragon Slayer | equipment = }} Aion (アイオン) is a high-tech machine of the Machias race and the chief scientist of the dark guild, Hakkōichiu. Appearance Personality Equipment *'Surtr' (黒い(くろい) Kuroi, German and Japanese for; Black): Also known as S.A.-001 one of his first creations after leaving Genisys. Created using his knowledge in Engineering, composed of unique metal. Taking the form of a relatively simple red bladed katana with a black hilt. Being the first of his created weapons, it is his most used and sentimental one. Once Ethernano is channeled into it the sword, the blade begins to produce Ethernano flames. Like normal flames, the flames produced by it are capable of burning objects Once the sword runs out of Ethernano, it becomes inert for a short period of time. *'Thrudgelmir' (強さ哮咆哮(つよさほうこう) Tsuyosa Hōkō German for; Strength Yeller, Japanese for; Power Roar): Also known as S.A.-002 is a weapon created by Aion, composed of a unique alloy. Stated as being one of his only defensive weapon that he has created. Thrudgelmir takes the form of two large floating shields and two large gauntlets. He has stated that he is able to control the two shields with a simple thought. The shields as well as the gauntlets have been stated to be capable of withstanding a powerful attacks at point blank, with no damage to him or the shield. Unlike his other weapons, she does not need to flow Ethernano into it, to produce its effects. *'Thor' (雷(かみなり) Kaminari, German and Japanese for; Thunder): Also known as S.A.-003 is a weapon created by Aion, composed of a unique alloy. It takes the form of a ornate guandao, the blade extending from a dragon's mouth. Once Ethernano is entered into Thor, it awakens, which is signified by the eyes of the dragon glowing. It becomes capable of producing and conducting electricity. With each swing, strike or trust, a bolt of lightning is released. Like all his weapons, the more Ethernano that he puts into it, the longer it remains active. *'Sleipnir' (空中滑走俊足(つるつる) Kūchūkassō Shunsoku, German for; The Slipper, Japanese for; Gliding Swift Horse): Also known as S.A.-004 is one of many weapons created by Aion that combines his knowledge of engineering with..... Like most of his weapons, Sleipnir is made up of a unique alloy. It takes the form of simple thigh high black boots. Both boots possess a single white line, running out the outward side. *'Odin' (烈しい(げきれつ) German for; Furious, Japanese for; Tempestuous) Also known as S.A.-012 is a weapon created by Aion, composed of a unique alloy. Odin takes the form of two simple black handguns. Upon flowing Ethernano into the two, they become capable of rapidly firing super condensed Ethernano bullets. If loaded with normal bullets, once fired, the impact and damage produced by it is greatly increased. Aion has stated that he can charge the guns to increase their output. *'Freyja' (淑女(しゅくじょ) shukujo German and Japanese for; The Lady): Also known as S.A.-013 is a weapon created by Aion, composed of a unique alloy. Stated as being one of his only defensive weapon that he has created. Unlike his other created items, Freyja is stated able being the most elegant of them as well as the most beautiful. While all of his other weapons are states as being "rigid", Freyja is described as being "A Feather In the Wind". Like all of his items, Feryja's abilities are activated, by flowing Ethernano into. Which become evident as a crystal forms, protruding from his collarbone. Feryja is stated as being able to greatly increase his strength and speed. Aside from its strength and speed enhancement, Freyja is know to greatly increase his defense when needed, though not as great a Thrudgelmir. At anytime, he can harden a specific part of it to block incoming attacks. Abilities Intelligence: Known to be one of the smartest individuals within Genisys, his incredible intelligence is utilized for many reasons, some for more dutiful reasons and others for rather occasional reasons instead. Aion's incredible strategic and analytical brain can deduce a complex scenario that was previously unsolvable to other minds. His abilities of strategy, deduction, and tactility are something that not many, if any at all, can match. His mind also grants him with an incredible eye for detail and even better memory. His eye for detail really shines when he is studying over notes or reading over books. His violet eye can read over any book or note and memorize any detail that needed to be remembered, even being able to point out mistakes in a piece of literature that many had missed beforehand. Master Inventor: Out of all of Aion's more casual skills, his skill as an engineer is yet to be matched by any anyone in within outside of Genisys. His engineering skill and know-how of engineering is unmatched by great distances. Aion can literally put together a machine in minutes that would take other days, sometimes weeks. His knowledge of knowing where goes to what and what goes to where is something that can only be matched by a supercomputer. Aion was responsible for designing the Mimir, the one of the most advanced computer known. At the end, the Mimir could infiltrate any system as well as store vast amounts of information all in one collection, thus making it a vital security as well as informational and historical system to all of Genisys. Archive: Dark Écriture: Machina Soul: * Machina Soul: Wahl Icht (ワール・イーヒト, Wāru Īhito): A Machina Soul form that allows Aion to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the former member, . Obtaining it, upon beating him with a battle. **' ' (弱点特攻兵, ウィークネス, Wīkunesu): While in his this form, Aion is able to use Wahl's signature magic. With his magic, Aion is able to create mechanical soldiers that exploit his enemies' weaknesses. In addition to his, he is able to construct extremely complicated, powerful machinery with little to no effort. ***' ' (超長距離対物魔導砲, ちょうちょうきょりアンチマテリアルまどうほう, Chō Chōkyori Anchimateriaru Madōhō): Using this spell, Aion can construct an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows him to accurately aim no less than 400km away from his current location. Metallic Thunder Dragon Slayer: Trivia Behind the Scenes *Aion (Greek: Αἰών) is a Hellenistic deity associated with time, the orb or circle encompassing the universe, and the zodiac. The "time" represented by Aion is unbounded, in contrast to Chronos as empirical time divided into past, present, and future.